


4 AM

by Starrya47



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, andriel - Freeform, basically really soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrya47/pseuds/Starrya47
Summary: Andrew is woken early and spends the morning thinking about his life.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ok so this is my first fanfic I'm posting, I just think it's really fucking cute and honestly, thank you to anyone who ends up reading this xD

Andrew was jolted awake by a soft thump of a cat jumping onto the bed. He cracked an eye open and got created by the soft merp of King as he rubbed his face against his shoulder. Andrew rolled his eyes and looked over across the mostly dark room to the analog clock they had on the bedside table, it read 4:57 AM. Why the cat had decided now was the time to be a nuisance he didn’t know, he was going to reach up and pet him but the second he shifted, Neil who was still completely asleep grunted and buried his face deeper into his chest, keeping Andrews arms effectively unusable. 

“Junkie” he whispered quietly before looking at King who had settled down near his head and licking his paws purring. “Thanks king, really love that” he hissed at him, the cat paid him no mind.

Andrew tried to go back to sleep, but eventually he gave up, with King purring so loudly there was no chance of sleep happening again till a lot later, so he let his mind wander. Thinking about the boy curled into him snoring ever so softly. He thought about how far they had both come since he hit him with that stupid Exy racquet, he thought about Neil dragging Riko on stage, he thought about giving him the key. All the moments on the rooftop at school, he thought about how against all odds, it was currently incredibly early in the morning and he was a human body pillow as annoying as that could be, for the rabbit that should have run. He couldn’t help the small smile on his lips as he subconsciously tightened his hold, he could smell Neil's shampoo, feel his heartbeat and hear his fucking cat and it all felt like home. 

In the past the thought would have made him scoff, roll his eyes and scold himself for such a silly thought. But it clearly was possible with the man passed out on top of him, to most people their relationship shouldn’t have worked, but it did because they were them and they just fit. He thought about how they first set up their apartment, how much it hadn’t changed, but it did in some way. Lived in was the world he was looking for, they had gotten cats, had some of the photos from various functions put up, Neil had even gotten a few ferns. Life was good, it was safe, it was home.

Andrew looked down again and was met with one sleepy blue eye open. “Watcha doing up” Neils voice was slurred with sleep, he yawned and scrunched his nose.

“Oh you know, listening to your cat purr up a storm and feeling my arms to go sleep” he replied smirking when he saw Neil roll his eyes and roll off him to the side. He got very cold. 

“Coulda woken me up” he mumbled letting his head drop back onto the pillow. Andrew knew he could have, but he was enjoying his moment. So he shrugged. “ and what? Disturb you and your beauty sleep?” 

Neil snorted, his voice slightly raspy “ oh god, please no more beauty.” Andrew glared at him. 

“Leave it to you to ruin my peaceful morning” “peaceful? I can hear king, there is no way you fund that peaceful, plus you know how to shut me up” he smirked

“You just want to be kissed, junky” he scoffed, reaching over and scooping the at up “I’ll just let King sleep on my chest then:

Neil responded by leaning over and pressing his face into his neck. “Neck fetish” Andrew commented lammily, he could feel him smile in response, his legs were still wrapped up in Andrews. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, eyeing the clock, it was now 6:00. The sun was just starting to peek through the curtains, everything was still quiet, like the world hadn’t woken up yet. King rubbed his face against his collarbone and purred loudly causing Neil to move his head.

“God, he is loud, how come you didn’t kick him off the bed?” he asked

“He would have scratched at the door for breakfast” he replied, running his hand through the soft fur. 

Neil groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, opening them properly to look at him. “At least it wasn’t Sir” 

Andrew snorted “ifr it had been Sir, it would have been bc you let her into the room last night, which means both you AND her would have been kicked out of the bedroom” he hummed “but I thought you said I needed my beauty sleep” 

“Shut up:”  
“Make me” 

Andrew glared at him in response “You know, I was having a good morning, I think I’m getting up now” 

Neil pouted slightly but moved so he could get up, sitting up himself. “You’re no funnnn” he whined. 

Andrew flipped him the bird and went out to the balcony and lit up a smoke, breathing in the first drag. Leaning against the railing, he could just see the sunrise and the streets beginning to get busy. Birds were chirping. Neil joined shortly after, one of Andrews hoodies pulled on, wordlessly he handed him a smoke. “Don’t interrupt my silence” he muttered lighting it for him. 

Neil just rolled his eyes and leaned close to him intertwining their hands, Andrew hummed but didn’t say anything, just basked in the silence, when they finished he made his way into the kitchen and put on the coffee machine, the cat twirled around Neil’s feet and meowed for breakfast. In a few minutes the smell of coffee and breakfast was in the air and Neil leaned over and kissed him. “Now do I get to say good morning?” he joked. 

Andrew rolled his eyes, his chest warm with the feeling of home. “Mmmh, we’ll see. I want to enjoy my breakfast without you running your mouth”


End file.
